La montaña Loud
by regamers10
Summary: Despues de que sus hijos demostraran total inutilidad en la cooperacion mutua, el señor Loud lleva a su familia a un retiro en las montañas para fortalecer el trabajo en equipo entre ellos, sin imaginar lo que les espera en las montañas. Primer fic, dejen sus comentarios para corregir errores y sugerencias para tomar en cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

THL- La Montaña Loud.

Era un hermoso amanecer en la ciudad de Royal Woods, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla y otorga su luz sanadora y los niños están despertando para aprovechar un fin de semana para jugar afuera. De todas las casas nos enfocamos en una que es considerada por todos como la casa del caos, la casa Loud, en la cual un hombre de mediana edad con nariz larga y algo clavo excepto en los lados de su cabeza se levanta y bosteza mientras se estira para dejar atrás toda la flojera del despertar y se levanta para ver su calendario. Al hacerlo nota que es un día especial y se dirige al otro lado de la cama para contárselo a su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Rita, Rita despierta-dijo el señor conocido como Lynn Loud sr aguantando su emoción

Esto causa que la mujer despierte con los ojos muy pesados y se dirija a su esposo.

-Lynn, ¿Qué pasa ahora?-dice la señora Loud todavía muy cansada.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-replico su esposo todavía con la sonrisa.

Esto causa un gran temor en la señora Loud, ya que ella tenía entendido que ese día no había ningún evento o acontecimiento especial el que celebrar o asistir, por lo que temía que se le haya olvidado algo importante y que cause una gran decepción a su esposo. Así que decide atinarle.

-Ahm, pero claro que si cariño. ¡Feliz-cum-ple-años?!-dice Rita en un vago intento por adivinar.

Esta declaración causa un gran desconcierto al señor Loud.

-No es mi cumpleaños

La cara de Rita se torna roja de vergüenza y trata de zafarse de esta situación.

-JaJa (risa nerviosa), claro que no yo solo estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que sé que no es tu cumpleaños, solo lo dije para cerciorarme de que lo sabias. ¿Por qué no solo me dices que día es hoy para saber que tú sabes que día es hoy?-dijo Rita usando la excusa más estúpida para librarse de culpa.

Lynn lo sabía, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado por ser un día muy especial y recobro su sonrisa inicial.

-¡Hoy es día de simulacro de desastres naturales!-exclamo el sr Loud muy emocionado.

Rita solo lo mira confundido.

-¿Espera que?

-Recuerda, cada 3 meses hacemos un simulacro para prepararnos en caso de una emergencia y hoy es ese día

-Ay Lynn, no preferirías dejarlo para otra ocasión. Sabes muy bien que los chicos siempre terminan haciendo un desastre cuando hacen el simulacro.

-Lo siento querida, pero es necesario. No quiero que ocurra un terremoto o algo parecido y que los chicos no sepan que hacer. Además ya están grandes, seguramente ya han madurado lo suficiente para recordar que hacer en caso de una emergencia.

Dicho esto el señor Loud quita un marco de pintura de su cuarto y se revela unos botones rojos que tienen la siguiente inscripción:

*Terremoto.

*Tornado.

*Incendio.

*Apocalipsis zombi.

*Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-Creo que esta vez pondré un simple simulacro de incendio, seguramente no habrá mayores inconvenientes-dijo Lynn Loud y procede a presionar el botón de simulacro de incendio que causa que en toda la casa suene la alarma.

Leni y Lori estaban en su cuarto pintándose las uñas aun con sus pijamas, Luna estaba en el suyo con una guitarra acústica en la mano, Lucy estaba leyendo un libro de H.P Lovercraft en su cama, Las gemelas estaban recién despertando, Lisa se le derramo un líquido verde en el suelo cuando escucho la alarma causando que Lily ría por su reacción y Lincoln y Luan estaban en la cocina cerca del microondas calentando algo mientras Lynn Jr. estaba sirviéndose un café con leche en la tetera eléctrica.

-Listo, maíz tostado-dice Luan mientras saca un tazón con palomitas dentro.

-Oye. Es la alarma de incendios-dice Lincoln.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-dijo Luan y ambos salen de la cocina a la sala.

-¡Espérenme!-dijo Lynn mientras espera que la tetera termine de servirle el café-¡Llénate!, ¡llénate!-le grita Lynn tratando de que le sirva más rápido.

En el segundo piso la casa estaba vuelta todo un caos: Lori llamo a Bobby y le confeso todos sus sentimientos en caso de que no salga viva y empaca todo su armario en un maleta pero es muy pequeña y lucha para que quepan todas sus cosas, Leni salió corriendo y gritando como loca por todo el pasillo del segundo piso, Luna agarra un extintor de incendios golpea a leni y a quien se le cruce para despejar el camino y grita ¡Fuera de mi camino! Para escapar pero se le olvidan unas cosas y se devuelve a su cuarto, Luan estaba a centímetros de salir pero se detiene en seco al recordar que sus objetos personales están en su cuarto y se dirige hacia allá y al ingresar es recibida con un golpe del extintor por parte de Luna alegando que estaba en su camino, Lynn se regresa a su habitación para sacar algunas de sus pelotas y va a la vitrina de trofeos para sacar uno y se decide por el de soccer y luego vuelve a su habitación a sacar sus artilugios de buena suerte, Lucy se dedica a contactar a los espíritus para que extingan el fuego mientras empacan sus cosas en una maleta, Lola agarra todos sus trofeos de certámenes de belleza y sus maletas empacadas mientras Lana agarra todas sus mascotas y sus maletas, ambas bajan por las escaleras pero en la puerta empiezan a discutir.

-¿Qué crees estás haciendo? Yo llegue primero-dijo Lola molesta

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Es claro que llegue primero, princesita.-responde Lana también molesta

-Bueno al menos yo si llevo cosas importantes mientras tú tienes a esos sucios animales.

-¿oh, en serio? ¿Te importaría explicarme como es que se considera un premio por un bobo concurso de belleza algo importante?

\- Se llama tener logros y eso es algo de lo que nunca vas a entender. Y tus estúpidos animales ni siquiera van a poder sobrevivir solos por lo sobreprotectora que eres, sofocadora.

-Tal vez, pero por lo menos todos vamos a llegar a ser grandes y podremos cuidarnos solos a diferencias de ti que eres incapaz de hacer algo por ti misma. ¿Sabes que, Lola?: ¡Eres una pusilánime!

-¡Llámame así una vez más!

-¡Pusilánime!

-¡ESTAS MUERTA!-dice Lola e inmediatamente se lanza sobre Lana y ambas pelean dejando una gran nube de polvo alrededor mientras ellas se dan golpes, patadas, rasguños y se halan el cabello.

Lincoln las esquivas a las gemelas saltando sobre ellas, esquiva a Luna que trato de golpearlo con el extintor sin razón alguna y evade a Leni y sus constantes gritos de pánico y logra entrar a su habitación. Ahí empieza a empacar todos sus juegos, comics y ropa dentro de su maleta y antes de salir se dirige a su escritorio en donde se encuentra 4 marcos con fotos: Una de el con su familia, otra de el con su pandilla, otra de el con Clyde de pequeños y una última de el disfrazado de Ace savvy en un fondo de pantalla que hace la ilusión que derribo a unos criminales. Lincoln agarra esta última, la abraza con cariño y sale de su habitación hacia las escaleras mientras Leni está corriendo en círculos gritando ¡Fuego! Repetidas veces. Lori sale de su habitación y arrastra a Leni a las escaleras al igual que Luan, Lynn, Lucy con sus maletas llenas. Luna también iba a salir con sus maletas e instrumentos pero su amplificador se atora en la puerta y forcejea con el cable para que salga sin obtener éxito.

Las gemelas siguen peleándose en la puerta obstruyendo el paso, por lo que se iban a dirigir a la puerta trasera pero la maleta de Lynn explota y suelta todas sus pelotas haciendo que los hermanos se resbalen y se metan involuntariamente en la pelea de las gemelas. Lisa sale de su habitación y exclama:

-¡No se preocupen hermanos! He inventado una nueva solución en forma de espuma azul para extinguir la combustión de cualquier objeto. Pero reacciona con mucha facilidad al entra en contacto con cualquier material, así que hay que evitar que se derrame hasta que…

Mientras Lisa termina de decir esto, Luna logra sacar su amplificador, pero por fuerza de inercia sale disparada causando que tanto ella como Lisa caigan en las escaleras al frente de la puerta y que se rompa el frasco con la solución. El sonido del cristal quebrándose hace que los hermanos se detengan en seco y dirijan sus miradas hacia el lugar en donde se derramo dicha solución, la cual empezaba a emitir burbujas.

-Oh, oh-dice Lisa en tono preocupado

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la residencia Loud, los señores Loud esperan a que sus hijos salgan de la casa.

-¿Debe tardar tanto?-dice Lynn sr con impaciencia-Rita, ¿en cuánto tiempo tienen que evacuar la casa en caso de una emergencia?

-45 segundos-responde su esposa con la pequeña Lily Loud en sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto llevamos?-pregunta el señor Loud

-No se cariño, el cronometro solo llega hasta 15 minuto.

-¡Maldita sea! Tenemos a una colonia de parásitos holgazanes como hijos-expresa furioso Lynn sr. Al decir esto la puerta se abre, dejando salir a Lincoln que tiene múltiples rasguños, el pijama semi destrozada y un ojo morado. Lincoln inmediatamente agarra unas tablas con clavos y bloquea la puerta con ellas. Después en el interior de la casa se escucha una fuerte explosión seguida de una extraña espuma azul que se escapa por las ventanas y la chimenea. Luego, Lincoln corre sumamente cansado hacia sus padres.

-Creo que gane, papa-dice orgulloso Lincoln.

-Sí, ganaste. Ganaste más de lo que te imaginas-responde su padre entre dientes muy molesto

-¡Yuju!-exclama Lincoln muy feliz y empieza a realizar su baile de la victoria.

Momentos después, la casa Loud se encuentra totalmente destrozada como si hubiera pasado un huracán justo debajo de ella. Ventanas rotas, chimenea destruida, paredes con grandes fisuras y la puerta totalmente destrozada hacen que parezca como una de esas casas embrujadas de las películas de terror.

Los niños estaban todo golpeados, con rasguños, los pijamas rotos por varias partes y agotado por el esfuerzo de la pelea previa. Sin embargo, el patriarca de la familia se endureció el corazón al ver a sus niños en ese estado y prosigue a regañarlos.

-¡Es realmente vergonzoso! ¡Hay más orden y progreso en el Real Madrid de Lopetegui! ¡Necesitan una terapia de trabajo en equipo!

-Puff, pues será ella porque yo no-dice Lola señalando a su gemela, quien la mira feo después del comentario.

-¡Oye! ¡Retráctate!-le recrimina Lana

-¡Retráctate tú!-le responde Lola, por lo cual Lana le conecta un derechazo en su mejilla izquierda y ambas reinician su pela anterior mientras los hermanos vitorean la pelea apoyando a su favorita o simplemente disfrutan el pleito. Al ver esta escena, el señor Loud solo puede golpear su cabeza con su mano y luego bajarla en clara señal de decepción y vergüenza hacia sus hijos.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito el señor Loud causando que sus hijos se callen por temor al enojo de su padre

-¡Su madre y yo estamos realmente decepcionados por lo de hoy! ¡Se suponía que era un ejercicio para prepararlos en caso de una catástrofe, y en vez de eso los encontramos peleándose por boberías! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que le dan más importancia a sus pertenencias que a sus hermanos e incluso que sus vidas!-dice Lynn sr. Dicho esto los niños dirigen su vista a sus maletas, que están llenas prácticamente de todo lo que había en sus cuartos.

-Su padre tiene razón. Es preocupante la manera en la que ustedes se han tratado últimamente-recalca Rita.

-Oh vamos, pops. No hemos tenido muchos pleitos recientemente-declara Luna

-Oh, ¿en serio?-responde su padre para después hacer un Flashback.

Flashback

En el primer recuerdo, encontramos a Lana en la sala caminando y contempla que en la mesa hay un ponqué de chocolate y con crema y chispas. Como no ve a nadie, supone que tiene el derecho de reclamarlo y está a unos pocos centímetros de su boca cuando escucha un grito:

-¡ALTO!

Lana gira su cabeza a la izquierda y encuentra a su gemela furiosa acercándose a donde esta.

-¡Ese ponqué es mío, me lo dio papa!

-¿De qué hablas? Lo encontré en la mesa.

-Es porque subí a mi habitación a buscar mis muñecas y lo deje ahí por error.

-Sí, claro. Lo acabas de inventar para poder quedarte con el ponqué, pero no soy tan estúpida. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que terminar-dice Lana y vuelve a acercarlo a su boca, pero su brazo es detenido por Lola.

-¡NO! ¡Es mi ponqué, así que devuélvemelo!

-¡No, es mío!-dice Lana y forcejea para tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero Lola la sujeta muy fuerte para que no se escape, por lo que Lana se lanza sobre ella y ambas empiezan a pelearse por la posesión del ponqué. Sin embargo, Charles aprovecha la pelea para subirse a la mesa y agarrar el ponqué. Las gemelas se detienen y observan a Charles alejarse con el ponqué en la boca

-¡Oye, regresa aquí!-dicen al unísono y empiezan a perseguir al perro por toda la casa.

En el segundo recuerdo, vemos a Luan en las escaleras limpiando las canaletas con sus manos. De repente la escalera en la que se apoya se tambalea porque está muy degastada, haciendo que por poco caiga desde esa altura. Por fortuna, Lori se encuentra cerca

-Oye, Lori ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de sostenerme la escalera? Creo que esta algo dañada porque casi me caigo

-Un segundo, Luan. Estoy enviando texto a una amiga y es súper importante-responde Lori.

Al instante, la escalera vuelve a tambalearse haciendo que Luan se ponga más nerviosa

-¡Por favor, Lori! ¡Creo que estoy a punto de caer!-suplica Luan

Lori la ignora y sigue texteando con sus amigas. Luan se cae de la escalera y pega la cara contra el piso, justo cuando por fin Lori termina de textear y sostiene la escalera.

-Listo, ya la estoy sujetando, ¿feliz?-dice Lori. Luan le contesta soltando un quejido de dolor.

En el último recuerdo, los hermanos están en un restaurante comiendo una pizza. De pronto, solo queda un único pedazo y todos se quedan mirándolo.

-¡Lo Pido!-dicen todos al unísono. Inmediatamente todos empiezan a discutir por el pedazo de pizza y después de pasar varios minutos se lanzan en una pelea para reclamar dicho pedazo, destruyendo las demás mesas del local. No obstante, un grupo de hormiga se acerca al pedazo de pizza y lo cargan entre todos para llevarlo a su colonia, sin el consentimiento de los hermanos.

Fin del Flashback.

-Por favor, papa. Eso ya paso hace un buen tiempo-establece Lincoln.

-¡Eso fue esta semana!-dice su padre molesto, haciendo que el joven baje la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Niños, esta clase de comportamiento es totalmente inaceptable y más que un castigo ustedes merecen una corrección. Por lo que tomado la siguiente decisión: El resto del día, todos iremos a un retiro en las montañas para realizar ejercicios que fortalezca la confianza y la cooperación entre ustedes-oficializa el señor Loud.

-¿Qué?-exclaman al unísono los niños Loud en señal de queja.

-Niños, es por su propio bien. Cuando era niña su abuelo me llevaba siempre a un retiro con toda mi familia para que aprendiéramos a colaborar entre nosotros y siempre lo hacíamos bien. Además, también me preocupa mucho que no puedan llevarse bien-dice Rita.

Los Louds se quejan al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sean totalmente inentendibles

-¡No quiero oír ninguna queja! ¡Ahora todos van a ir dentro de la casa, limpiaran todo el desastre que ocasionaron, se pondrán la ropa de invierno y van a entrar a la van para ir a las montañas! Es la última palabra.

Resignado, los hermanos se ven obligados a cumplir con la orden dada por su padre. Minutos más tarde ya todos se encuentran dentro de vanzilla.

-Muy buen chicos, ¿están listos para fortalecer esos lazos de confianza?-pregunta el señor Loud.

-¡No!-dicen los niños al unísono.

-No importa, de todos modos lo haremos-dice el señor Loud para finalmente arrancar el vehículo y dirigirse a las montañas, sin imaginar lo que les espera allá.


	2. Chapter 2

**En el capítulo anterior olvide hacer el disclaimer, espero que no me cause inconvenientes en el futuro. Como sea les dejo el capítulo 2 de La montaña Loud.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House al igual que las escenas parodiadas son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Lo demás es mío.**

Capítulo 2

La familia está en camino a las montañas de Royal Woods, mientras los chicos están en la camioneta causando desastres y las gemelas están molestando a su padre que conduce.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No!

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no!

-Niñas, dejen de molestar a su padre-dice Rita.

-Estamos aburridas-dice Lola.

-Queremos hacer algo-dice Lana.

-Si quieren hacer algo, entonces hablen con sus hermanos-replica la matriarca de la familia.

Ambas se sientan en sus asientos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Lynn jr. Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al conductor

-¿Cuánto falta para que terminemos este estúpido viaje?

-¡Lynn! Te hemos dicho que te nos dirijas con ese lenguaje-la regaña su madre.

-Bueno, no estaría tan enojada si al menos tuviese un balón en la mano

-O si tuviese mi guitarra-dice Luna.

-O si tuviese mi cuaderno de poemas-dice Lucy.

-O si tuviese mis notas de investigación-dice Lisa

-O si tuviese alguno de mis comics-dice Lincoln

-Niños, ya basta. Ya estamos por llegar a las montañas, así que por favor quédense tranquilos el resto del viaje-dice la señora Loud.

Los niños siguen quejándose en la camioneta, menos Lori quien está hablando por teléfono con sus amigas.

/

Más tarde.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No. Aguarden…ahora si-dice al señor Loud anunciando la llegada al destino.

Cuando llegan al estacionamiento está cubierto de hielo, causando que la camioneta de vueltas y vueltas y golpee a los otros carros, hasta que se detiene en el medio del estacionamiento y obstruya el paso a los otros carros. Momentos después, los niños están jugando en la nieve mientras sus padres hablan con los guardabosques.

Después los reúnen a todos en medio de la nieve y les explican la actividad.

-Muy bien niños, la actividad es muy simple. En alguna parte de la montaña se encuentra una cabaña de madera. El objetivo es encontrar la cabaña, en la cual podrán disfrutar de bocadillos y bebidas para relajarse. Pero para poder llegar hasta allá necesitaran la ayuda de sus compañeros y de sus mapas.

-Mama, yo ya perdí mi mapa-dice Leni levantando la mano.

-Leni, todavía no les he dado sus mapas-le responde Rita-Mientras ustedes están en la búsqueda, su padre y yo estaremos con el guardabosques para llegar a la cabaña en donde los esperaremos.

-Para incentivarlos a ser los primeros en llegar, la primera pareja que llegue ganara esta calcomanía de "Aprendiste una lección"-dice el señor Loud.

-¡Ese premio apesta!-grita Lynn jr.

-Y la última pareja será castigada 2 semanas sin televisión y sin salir-retoma el Lynn sr.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Es necesario, no quiero que ustedes se dejen distraer por cualquier cosa y quiero que aprendan a ser más rápidos a la hora de hacer la cosa. Es más, como no quiero que ninguno haga trampa, quiero que cada uno me entregue sus celulares y los pongan en esta bolsa.

Como era de esperarse, todos se quejan por las normas de su padre pero él los calla.

-¡Silencio! No quiero oír más quejas, se lo merecen por no saber colaborar entre ustedes. Ahora pongan sus teléfonos en la bolsa.

Resignados, se ven obligados a entregarle los teléfonos.

-¿Y qué pasa si alguno se pierde? Literalmente estaremos muertos de frio antes de congelarnos-dice Lori.

-No se preocupen, hay guardabosques por toda la montaña que se aseguraran de que no les pase nada. Además hay teléfonos de emergencia repartidos por todo el lugar con los cuales podrán llamar a la cabaña de los rangers y pedir ayuda-dice el señor Loud.

-Bien, ahora procederé a sortear las parejas-dice la matriarca de la familia. Dicho esto mete la mano en un sombrero de copa y saca un papelito.

-La primera pareja será: Lola y…Lana

-¡Ay, maldición!-se queja Lola, que tiene a su gemela al lado-Ay, perdón Lana yo no quería… ¡Maldición!

-La segunda pareja será: Leni y…Lisa.

-Yey, vamos a divertirnos mucho jugando en la nieve-dice Leni abrazando y levantando a su hermana del suelo. Ella por su parte se lleva la mano a la frente y murmura ¿Por qué a mí?

-La tercera pareja será: Luan y…Lucy.

-Que bien, podre practicar mis chistes de nieve contigo, solo espero que alguno te caliente el corazón-dice Luan para después reírse de su mala broma-¿Entiendes?

-Suspiro-dice Lucy derrotada.

-La cuarta pareja será: Lincoln y… Lynn.

-Ay, no-dice Lincoln con resignación-(Cállate idiota, Lynn es la más atlética por lo que será más fácil llegar a la cabaña y librarse del castigo)-piensa Lincoln-Oh-dice Lincoln para luego sonreír.

-Lo que significa que la última pareja será: Lori y Luna.

-¿Qué?-exclaman las dos mirándose mutuamente

/

Más tarde los hermanos Louds se encuentran en la línea de salida, mientras sus padres están con el guardabosque sentado en las sillas eléctricas sin activar.

-Muy bien, chicos. En sus marcas, listos y ¡Fuera!-dice Rita y dispara una pistola al aire, un segundo después una paloma cae muerta. Las sillas se activan y los chicos salen disparados decididos a encontrar la montaña.

Tiempo después nos enfocamos en la pareja conformada por Lincoln y Lynn.

-Vamos, Lincoln. No te atrases, tenemos que ser los primeros en llegar a la cabaña-dice Lynn.

-¿Si sabes que no es necesario ganar, verdad?-dice Lincoln.

-Claro que lo es, es una competencia.

-No es cierto, es solo para que aprendamos a trabajar en equipo.

-Hay un premio, ¿o no? Si hay un premio entonces es una competencia.

-Pero dijiste que el premio apestaba.

-Sí, pero no importa. Premio es premio. Ahora apresúrate, que hay que llegar antes que mama y papa.

-Pero no hay que llegar primero que ellos, solo que nuestros hermanos.

-Vamos, Lincoln. ¿Cómo es que voy a ser la mejor si no soy la primera en llegar?

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso, pero…

Lynn lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo amenaza con el puño.

-Escúchame bien, Lincoln. Si por tu culpa llegamos en 2do lugar aunque sea después que nuestros padres, vas a vomitar nieve el resto del año, ¿Quedo claro?

Lincoln traga saliva y asiente con temor.

-Bien, ahora corramos. Presiento que ya estamos cerca.

Dicho esto, ambos hermanos empiezan a correr.

/

Ahora ponemos nuestra atención a las gemelas. Lana estaba olfateando la nieve en busca de la cabaña mientras Lola estaba intentando entender el mapa sin éxito.

-Ahg, este estúpido mapa no sirve-dice Lola al mismo tiempo que lo arruga y lo tira a un lado-Lana, ¿Cuánto tanto falta para que lleguemos?

-Lo siento, su majestad. Lamento no ser lo suficientemente rápida para cumplir con sus caprichos-replica Lana con molestia.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes?, si no llegamos antes que los demás a la cabaña nos van a castigar.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es excusa para que me trates como si fuera tu sabueso. Y a diferencia de ti, yo si doy un aporte a la causa mientras tú eres incapaz de leer un bendito mapa

-Sí, pues tú tampoco sabes leerlo.

-No, pero yo nos estoy dirigiendo a la cabaña mientras tú no dejas de quejarte y de presionarme.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa? Hemos estado caminando por quien sabe cuánto y no ciento que estemos ni cerca de la cabaña.

-Si crees que es tan fácil entonces hazlo tú.

-Ni creas que pondré mi nariz en el suelo.

-A eso es lo que me refiero. Eres incapaz de hacer algo por ti misma y siempre buscas que alguien más lo haga por ti. Pues yo ya estoy harta, o empiezas a colaborar y a tratarme bien o nos quedaremos aquí hasta la noche.

-Bien, ya verás que encontrare la cabaña por mí misma.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Molesta, Lola se da la vuelta, recoge el mapa que tiro y empieza a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la línea de salida. Estoy segura que tu nariz nos guio mal, así que empezare de nuevo para corregir tu error.

-¿Mi error? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a mi perfecto olfato?

-¿Perfecto? Por favor, seguramente con todas las cochinadas que has estado oliendo ya está dañada.

-Augh, ya me tienes hasta aquí, reina de las malcriadas.

-Y tú a mí, rata de alcantarilla.

-¡ES TODO!-grita Lana y se lanza sobre su hermana para meterle uno solo. Ambas ruedan sin cesar por el suelo y forman una bola de nieve que se hace más grande cuanto más ruedan.

/

La bola de nieve gigante pasa por atrás de Lincoln y Lynn. Lincoln siente algo y voltea su cabeza pero no ve nada.

-Lynn, ¿escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sonaba como si las gemelas hubieran peleado, estuvieran rodando por el suelo y hubieran formado una bola de nieve que se hace más grande mientras más estuvieran rodando.

Lynn lo mira con una ceja levantada

-Hermano, necesitan salir más seguido, ya estas empezando a enloquecer. ¡Ahora sigue caminando!-dice Lynn mientras vuelve a correr. Lincoln la sigue por detrás.

/

La bola de nieve sigue su camino y pasa por detrás de Leni y Lisa. Leni escucha la bola y voltea temerosa.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Habrá sido un oso polar?-dice Leni.

-Leni, no hay osos polares en Royal Woods-

-¿Estas segura? Porque ayer vi un letrero que tenía un oso polar tomando una malta.

-Ese era la mascota de la empresa polar.

-Oh, no sabía que los osos polares también eran mascotas. Tal vez vaya mañana a la tienda de mascotas y compre uno. ¡Son tan adorables!

Lisa se lleva la mano a la frente y decide ignorar lo que dijo su hermana. De pronto, empieza a notar que hay muchos árboles en la zona y eso le preocupa

-Qué raro, los arboles de esta especie suelen ser abundantes en las partes bajas de una montaña para conseguir los nutrientes con mayor facilidad-dice Lisa algo preocupada-Leni, ¿Estas segura que este es el camino?

-Según el mapa, vamos bien.

Al terminar de decir eso choca su cara con una pared de nieve

-¿Segura? Porque no hay más camino.

Leni se recompone y mira el frente que esta obstruido por la nieve.

-No lo entiendo, el mapa dice que hay que ir por acá.

-Permíteme visualizarlo un momento-dice Lisa. Leni no entiende pero supone que quiere el mapa así que se lo presta. Lisa enojada descubre cual fue el problema.

-¡Leni, estabas sosteniendo el mapa al revés!

-Eso explica porque los arboles estaban de cabeza. Pensé que era un nuevo tipo de árbol.

-¡Augh, hemos estado deambulando sin rumbo todo el tiempo y este lugar ni siquiera está en el mapa! Es mi culpa por confiar en alguien con tan poca atención.

Leni se siente herida por el comentario de Lisa y está a punto de llorar.

-Ay no, Leni. Perdóname, no quise ofenderte. Ten toma esto-se disculpa Lisa y le lanza una galleta a su boca para que no llore. Leni pide otra más y Lisa se la lanza, haciendo que ella recupere su sonrisa.

-Ya me siento mejor. Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer para ir a la cabaña?-dice Leni.

-No te preocupes hermana, tienes como compañera a la primera condecorada con el nuevo premio Nobel Jr. que fue creado para recompensarme. Si puedo hacer de la ciencia ficción una realidad, descifrar la ubicación del establecimiento no será mucho problema. Solo hay que averiguar dónde está la línea de salida para tener una mejor orientación en el mapa. ¡Sígueme!

Ambas se alejan de la pared de nieve. Minutos más tarde, ambas se encuentran perdidas todavía en el "bosque".

-Lisa, me duelen los pies, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Honestamente, no tengo idea. Tal vez tomamos mal un desvío y salimos de trayectoria. ¡Aguarda!-dice Lisa mientras levanta su antebrazo derecho, pero Leni aún sigue caminando.

-¡Leni, detente!

Leni se detiene y se pone frente a su hermanita.

-Ya no podemos seguir así, prácticamente estamos caminando a ciegas.

-¡Oh por dios, estamos ciegas!

-Me refiero a que no sabemos a dónde ir.

-Pero si sabemos, a la cabaña.

-Quiero decir que no sabemos en dónde está la cabaña.

-Pero si lo sabemos, en la montaña.

Lisa gruñe y se lleva la mano a la frente. Toma un gran respiro y procede a hablar pausadamente.

-Quiero decir que no sabemos en qué parte de la montaña esta la cabaña.

-Ooouh, ya entiendo. Y entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, según el mapa la cabaña está en la parte alta de la montaña. El único problema es que no sabemos en qué lugar estamos, pero si nos ubicamos en un lugar relativamente alto seremos capaces de por lo menos localizar la parte alta de la montaña y será mucho más fácil ubicar la cabaña.

-Ok, pero ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Cárgame

-Ah, ¿te lastimaste el dedito?

-No, solo hazlo

Leni la carga con sus brazos

-Ahora llévame a ese árbol-dice Lisa mientras señala a un árbol grande al frente y Leni la lleva hasta allá. Lisa se aferra al árbol.

-Leni, espérame aquí mientras determino la ubicación de la cabaña. No vayas a alejarte o te perderás.

-Entendido-dice Leni mientras hace un saludo militar. Dicho esto, Lisa empieza a escalar el árbol con mucho esfuerzo.

Leni mira a sus alrededores y ve en uno de los arboles un teléfono de emergencias.

-¡Oh, miren un teléfono!

Corre hasta el árbol.

-Voy a llamar a Jenny y le preguntare como están las chicas. Espera, Leni. Lisa dijo que necesitamos pedir ayuda, entonces tendré que llamar a mama-dice Leni y se coloca el teléfono en el oído-Llama a mama…llama a mama-dice Leni pero solo escucha un pitido.

-Tal vez no tiene marcado de voz, entonces tendré que marcar el número de mama. Pero ¿Cuál es el número de mama?-dice Leni y observa que los números del teléfono tienen letras-Ah, pero por supuesto. Si marco el nombre de mama con las letras, entonces podrá llamar a mama, duh-despues de decir esto empieza a marcar

\- R-I-T-A-L-O-U-D (74825683)-pronuncia Leni e inmediatamente después empieza a replicar el teléfono-¡Lo logre, llama!

En Flip's Comida y Gasolina, el pequeño estafador se encuentra colocando los pies en queso para nachos mientras se relaja. Pero de pronto el teléfono fijo empieza a sonar, por lo que saca los pies del queso y contesta.

-Flip's Comida y Gasolina, ¿Qué desea?-dice Flip

-(se escucha del otro lado una voz chillona inentendible) Ajam, (otra vez la voz chillona), ajam. Aaah, con que quiere hablar con la señora Loud, ¿verdad? Rita Loud, ¿no es cierto? ¡ESCUHAME BIEN, MOCOSO! ¡Ya estoy harto de que siempre estés haciéndome llamadas de broma preguntando por clientes ficticios para burlarte de mí! ¡Si vuelvo a oír una llamada tuya, voy a rastrear el teléfono, te encontrare y voy arrancarte la cabeza y pintare mi casa con tu cerebro!-dice Flips muy enojado.

Leni se asusta por las vulgaridades del señor y cuelga el teléfono

-Vaya, mama debe estar de muy mal humor. Tal vez deba llamarla más tarde, pero tendré que llevarme el teléfono-dice Leni y se lleva el teléfono pero no muy lejos porque está conectado a un cable.

-Ah, pero es que se está cargando. Bueno, supongo que ya debe tener mucha batería así que lo voy a desconectar-dice Leni y arranca el teléfono del cable. La parte cortada del cable suelta chispas y Leni se coloca el teléfono en el oído para ver si función a pero no oye nada.

-Ay no, ya se descargó.

En ese instante aparece Lisa con varias hojas y ramas en el cabello.

-Lisa, ¿Qué te paso?

-Bueno, al parecer mi condición física es más lamentable de lo que recordaba por lo que me caí antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad. En estos momentos desearía haber tomado el curso intensivo de preparación física de Lynn-al terminar de decir esto, Lisa ve que Leni tiene el teléfono en su mano.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunta Lisa con asombro.

-Lo encontré en el árbol, pero se descargó y hay que buscar en donde llamarlo.

-¡Leni, no es un teléfono inalámbrico es un teléfono fijo, necesita el cable para que pueda funcionar!-explica Lisa molesta

-Ouh

Lisa coloca sus manos en las sienes, se masajea el cerebro, respira profundamente mientras se repite a si misma: Cálmate…cálmate…cálmate. Hasta que se calma.

-No importa, nuestros progenitores dijeron que había teléfonos por toda la montaña. Solo tenemos que hallar otro y reportar nuestra situación. Pero esta vez yo hare la llamada.

-De acuerdo-luego de que Leni diga esto, ambas escuchan un fuerte gruñido que las asusta

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Habrá sido un Yeti?

-No seas ingenua. Los yetis eran en realidad _Homo habilis_ albinos que desarrollaron un pelaje blanco producto de la selección natural para adaptarse a las bajas temperatura. En estos instantes todos los especímenes están extintos, así que es imposible que sea un Yeti-dice Lisa y posteriormente escuchas el mismo gruñido pero ahora más fuerte, lo que hace que ambas palidezcan del miedo.

-Sin embargo, el ser que sea capaz de producir un rugido tan fuerte debe tener un gran tamaño y ser carnívoro-dice lisa con voz temerosa.

-Y entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Lo más lógico sería ¡CORRER!-grita Lisa y ambas salen disparadas de ahí para huir de lo que sea que sea eso mientras gritan por ayuda.

En el lugar donde estaban antes paradas ellas, vemos a un pequeño conejito saltando. De pronto su estómago empieza a emitir el mismo gruñido del que las chicas estaban huyendo y el conejito empieza a cavar hasta encontrar comida para comerla y calmar su estómago.

/

En otro lado encontramos a las gemelas rodando en la bola de nieve y pasan por detrás del equipo conformado por Luan y Lucy. Luan mira atrás alarmada por el ruido.

-Luan ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Lucy confundida por el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Creí escuchar…no importa-contesta Luan y voltea su cabeza al frente-Lucy, ¿Segura que este es el camino? Porque según el mapa, debimos haber cruzado a l derecha hace unos minutos.

-Los espíritus guías me están indicando que esta es la vía más rápida para llegar.

-No estoy segura de que puedes confiar en ellos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque creo que su actitud…es muy fría. Jajaja ¿entiendes?-dice Luan. Por su parte, Lucy

-Oh, vamos Lucy. ¿Por qué no te ríes un poco?

-La risa es solo una vaga distracción de la oscuridad de la vida.

-Cielos, Lucy. Veo que siempre andas con la cabeza fría. Jajaja ¿Entiendes?

Lucy vuelve a gruñir por la mala broma.

-Luan, deja de hacer tonterías que me distraes.

-No te preocupes Lucy, a partir de ahora todos mis movimientos estarán fríamente calculados. Jajaja ¿Entiendes?

-¡Luan! Te dije que dejaras las bromas-dice Lucy mientras la encara.

-Lo siento, pero la risa es lo único que me relaja cuando estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

-Ahm, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez sea por el hecho de que no sabes en donde estamos y pones tu fe ciega en tus ridículos fantasmas?

-¡No vuelvas a llamar mis amigos de esa forma! ¡Lo único ridículo que hay aquí son tus chistes!

-¡Pero claro que son ridículos, ese el punto de los chistes!

Ambas se acercan lentamente con expresiones muy molestas como si estuvieran a punto de destrozarse mutuamente y estuvieron así por un corto tiempo hasta que ambas repentinamente empiezan a reír. Siguen así por un tiempo hasta que ambas se detienen algo cansadas.

-Ay, rayos. Creo que el frio y nos está afectando-dice Luan.

-Sí, los espíritus me advirtieron sobre que esto.

-Deberíamos evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar para llegar a la cabaña. Trabajemos juntos. Tu sigue contactando con los espíritus mientras yo estaré viendo el mapa, si nos perdemos podremos usar el mapa para reubicarnos y con tu ayuda podremos tomar la ruta más corta.

-Dm…mis amigos dicen que es buena idea.

-Perfecto. Una cosa más, ¿sabes por qué tengo botas blancas?

-No

-Para no dejar huella en la nieve. Jajaja ¿entiendes?

Lucy gruñe una vez más por el mal chiste y sigue caminando con su hermana siguiéndola.

/

Mientras, la bola de nieve de las gemelas (que ahora es más grande) pasa por detrás de Lori y Luna. Lori voltea la cabeza para ver.

-Luna, ¿escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No oíste los gritos de unas niñas peleando?

-Yo no oí nada. Estas imaginando cosas.

Lori voltea su cabeza al frente para seguir caminando.

-Bien, según el mapa debemos seguir caminando al frente hasta encontrar una división y tomamos el camino de la izquierda.

-No oh, mi instinto me dice que debemos ir a la derecha.

-Ah, Luna literalmente estas yendo al lado opuesto.

-Confía en mí, se lo que hago.

-No es cierto, vas a hacer que nos perdamos como la última vez.

-Por favor, ¿Cuándo hice que nos perdiéramos?

Flashback.

La familia estaba en un viaje a la playa y Luna los guía a una playa nueva que le recomendaron. Pero terminan varados en el desierto.

-Esperen, me acorde que debimos haber cruzado a la derecha en la primera cuadra-dice Luna y los demás se llevan la mano a la frente.

Fin del Flashback.

-En mi defensa, me dijeron que la playa tenía mucha arena.

-Como sea, literalmente ya nadie confía en ti ni en tu "instinto".

-Oye, los rockeros sabemos siempre a donde ir. Canciones como **(Get Your Kicks On) Route 66** , **London calling** y **I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)** lo prueban.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Ya deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a la izquierda

-Escúchame mandona, a mí nadie me dice que hacer.

-En serio, ¿Qué hay de mama y papa?

-Ellos son una excepción.

-¿Y los maestros?

-Otra excepción.

-¿Y Chunk?

-¡Chunk es alguien de confianza!

-¡O sea que literalmente confías en cualquiera menos en mí!

-No en cualquiera. No confió en los raperos.

-¡Ese no es el punto, el hecho es que nos haces perder el tiempo porque te cuesta confiar más en mí!

-¡¿Y acaso es mi culpa?! ¡Siempre nos das ordenes sin sentido!-dice Luna. Lo siguiente lo dice imitando de forma burlesca la voz de Lori-Luna haz esto, Luna haz lo otro, píntame las uñas, baja el volumen a la música, suelta el teléfono.

-¡Yo no sueno así!-dice Lori algo avergonzada

-Cierto, suenas peor.

-¡Ya basta! No me importa los problemas que tengas conmigo, lo único que importa es encontrar la cabaña y la única forma es usando el mapa.

Luna le arrebata el mapa molesta.

-¡Esto es lo que pienso de tu estúpido mapa!-dice Luna mientras trata de romper el mapa sin éxito-Rayos, ¿de que esta hecho?-se queja y lanza el mapa al suelo, lo cubre de nieve con sus pies y salta repetidas veces furiosa sobre el lugar donde está enterrado.

-¡Es todo, te hare un pretzel humano tan fuerte que literalmente no podrás ni hablar!

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Lori se lanza sobre Luna y ambas se ponen a pelear.

/

Mientras tanto la bola de nieve choca contra unos árboles y finalmente se detiene, dejando a las gemelas adoloridas. Lola esta recostada en el tronco del árbol con el mapa sobre su rostro y Lana está enterrada boca abajo en la nieve. Lola se levanta con dolor, se quita el mapa de la cara y busca a su hermana.

-Lana, ¿Dónde estás?

Escucha a su hermana enterrada y la jala de las piernas hasta que sale disparada de ahí. Al levantarse, Lana deja salir mucha nieve de su boca y luego tose.

-*cof* *cof* Esa nieve sabía muy rara.

-Lana, ¿en dónde estamos?

-No estoy muy segura, pero tengo algo de miedo.

El perímetro de las gemelas estaba rodeado de árboles maltratados que los hacia parecer monstruosos y como eran grandes tapaban la luz aumentando el ambiente terrorífico. Las gemelas se abrazan temerosas de que algo las ataque.

-L-Lana, si este es el fin quiero que sepas que lamento haberte tratado mal en el viaje.

-G-gracias Lola.

-Ahm… ¿no deberías también disculparte conmigo?

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo.

-¿Qué hay del hecho de que me ofendiste?

-No dije nada que no fuera verdad.

Enojada, Lola se suelta de su hermana y la encara

-¿Ves? ¡Esa es la razón por la que hemos estado peleando mucho últimamente, eres demasiada terca!

-Ja, mira quien habla la que siempre cree que tiene la razón.

-Es porque tus soluciones son muy bobas, si me escucharas más seguido entonces no estaríamos perdidas en…-recrimina Lola pero se detiene al observar una roca con forma que recuerda a una dona-Espera un momento, he visto esta roca antes-Lola recoge su mapa del suelo y lo observa detalladamente hasta que ve algo interesante.

-¡Si, esta roca está en el mapa! Y según esto estamos a mitad de camino.

-Déjame ver-dice Lana y Lola le presta el mapa un momento-Tienes razón, estamos cerca.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Estoy segura que fuimos de bajada cuando estábamos dentro de la bola.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Estamos a mitad de camino!-exclama Lola alegre y ambas salta de felicidad.

-Oye Lana, ¿Puedes volver a captar el olor de la cabaña?

-*Snif* *snif* ¡Sí! Es por allá-señala Lana hacia el frente.

-Y según el mapa, vamos por la vía correcta.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay una cabaña que alcanzar.

-Voy detrás de ti-ambas niñas corren hacia el frente con Lana en la cabeza y Lola por detrás.

En las sillas eléctricas, el señor Loud está vigilando a sus hijos con sus binoculares.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo están los niños?-pregunta la señora Loud.

-Bueno, Lincoln y Lynn llevan una gran ventaja y no parecen tener ningún problema. Las gemelas lograron resolver sus diferencias y van por la mitad, pero no creo que alcancen a Lincoln y a Lynn. A Leni y a Lisa no las he visto desde que Leni agarro el mapa. Luan y Lucy van a paso lento pero seguro, aunque creo que no se están llevando muy bien que digamos. Y por último, Lori y Luna empezaron a pelearse y creo que no pararan por un buen tiempo.

-Eso no suena muy bien. ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?

-No, ellos pueden solos. Esto les enseñara a confiar más entre ellos y a trabajar juntos aun cuando tengan personalidades totalmente opuestas.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si se pierden?

-En ese caso llamaran a los guardabosques y ellos los ayudaran. Créeme, nada puede salir mal-después de que el señor Loud diga esto las sillas se detienen repentinamente.

-¡AH! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se detuvo?-dice Lynn sr algo alterado

-No lo sé, cariño. Señor ¿Qué paso con las sillas?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero contactare con los guardias de abajo para saber-dice el guardabosques y saca una radio para hablar con sus compañeros.

Lynn sr está temblando por la gran altura en la que se encuentran.

-Lynn, no te preocupes. Cuando el señor termine de llamar a sus amigos, ellos sabrán que hacer para volver a activar las sillas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Estoy segura.

-Gracias, cariño-ambos se abrazan.

El guardabosque termina de hablar y se dirige a los señores Loud.

-Malas noticias. El problema es que a las guayas de abajo les cayo nieve. Normalmente no sería mucho problema, pero por desgracia uno de los robots animatronicos del centro de visitas se volvió malo y está persiguiendo al novato.

/

En el centro de visitas referido, un robot animatronico de oso está persiguiendo con los brazos hacia arriba al novato mientras este huye horrorizado y gritando por ayuda. En la entrada del establecimiento, dos guardas con armas eléctricas en las manos están viendo el espectáculo hasta que uno le dice al otro.

-Ah, ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

-Sí, pero tienes que admitir que es muy gracioso.

-Si-dicho esto ambos guardas se ríen del infortunio del novato, quien sigue huyendo del robot.

/

-Así que estaremos varados aquí hasta que logren calmar la situación allá abajo.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara eso?-dice Rita Lou.

-No sé, como 1 hora o 2

-¿Dijo…1 hora o…2?-dice estupefacto el patriarca de la familia y toma un gran respiro y grita-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito del señor Loud causa que la montaña tiemble muy fuerte, pero por suerte no causo ningún alud.

/

En la cabaña, la puerta de esta se abre violentamente producto de una patada propinada por Lynn Loud. Al entrar ve no hay nadie adentro y sonríe victoriosa.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Lynn lunática Loud lo hace de nuevo y gana la competencia de encontrar la cabaña!-exclama Lynn y realiza su típico baile de la victoria.

Por detrás, se encuentra Lincoln sumamente cansado y acabando de entrar a la cabaña.

-¡En tu cara perdedor! ¡Te gane!-le señala Lynn en forma de burla.

-Lynn, estoy en tu equipo. Técnicamente los dos ganamos.

-No es cierto, porque yo fui la primera en entrar mientras que tú fuiste el segundo. Así que ¡Trágate eso 2do lugar!-replica Lynn y continua con su baile de la victoria. Lincoln la ignora y se adentra más a la cabaña para apreciarla mejor. Lo que ve lo deja impresionado: En el centro esta una mesa grande color marrón oscuro con 12 sillas a los lados y 2 en las puntas, la mesa está repleta de comida sumamente exquisita, atrás de la mesa esta una chimenea acogedora y enfrente de esta se ubican 2 sofás altos muy cómodos y en el centro de las sillas hay una mesa redonda más pequeña con un tazón lleno de palomitas calientes. Lincoln al presenciar esto solo puede sonreír y sentarse en la mesa para empezar a degustar.

-Lynn, en vez de estar presumiendo deberías empezar a relajarte un poco.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-dice Lynn mientras se detiene y observar maravillada el interior de la cabaña, pero de todas las cosas hay una que le llama mucho la atención y esa es…

-¡Submarino!-expresa Lynn emocionada y se sienta junto a Lincoln en la mesa grande y comienza a devorarlo-Ay, pero que bueno esta.

-Sip, creo que es como dice mama: "El trabajo duro tiene sus recompensas". Ahora a disfrutar de nuestra recompensa-dice Lincoln mientras agarra una pierna de pollo grande.

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos hermanos se la pasaron comiendo y hablando de cualquier cosa, y ahora estaban recostados en los sofás frente a la chimenea.

-Vaya que relajada estoy-dice Lynn jr.

-No, no. Esa no es posición de relajado, esta lo es.

Lincoln se deja caer en el sofá hasta que sus piernas estén encima de la mesa y su cabeza esta recostada en el sofá.

-Déjame intentarlo-Lynn lo imita a la perfección-Oh sí, mi espalda nunca se sintió tan cómoda.

-Ves Lynn, tienes que aprender a relajarte más seguido. Tanta tensión no es bueno para tu cuerpo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dice Lynn mientras agarra una lata de refresco, la destapa y la sirve en 2 copas de vidrio-Sabes Lincoln, antes creía que eras muy patético.

-Y ahora…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Crees que sigo siendo patético?

Lynn lo piensa un momento

-Creo que por lo menos no somos tan diferentes como creía.

-Es suficiente para mí-dice Lincoln y después agarra su copa- sabes Lynn, creo que papa tenía razón. La mayoría de nosotros no teníamos una muy buena relación, tu y yo por ejemplo, pero ahora entiendo que el problema fue que no nos dábamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y hoy aprendí que hasta los polos más opuestos pueden atraerse.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-dice Lynn y agarra su copa-Por los hermano-exclama Lynn en señal de brindis.

-Por los hermanos-contesta Lincoln y ambos chocan sus copas.

No obstante, el sonido de las copas hacen que la montaña tiemble muy fuerte y sin querer se forma un alud gigantesco que termina por enterrar toda la cabaña bajo la nieve. El impacto hace que los niños se caigan de las sillas y que se vuelva todo oscuro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta la deportista.

-Creo que el sonido de las copas causo sin querer un alud que termino por enterrarnos bajo la nieve.

-¿Que? Déjame ver eso-Lynn camina hasta la puerta y la abre, al hacerlo es enterrada por la nieve que se coló adentro-Tienes razón, estamos atrapados.

-¿Dijiste atrapados?-dice Lincoln con miedo.

-Calma, Linc. Todavía tenemos la fogata, así que no hay que temer-dicho esto, la nieve se cuela por la chimenea y la apaga. Al ver esto, Lincoln toma un gran respiro a punto de gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita aterrorizado el joven Loud. Sin embargo esto provoca otro alud que hunde más la cabaña.

-Tonto-dice Lynn a su hermano por la idiotez que acaba de hacer.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, antes de seguir quiero agradecer a las personas que le han dado como favorito y Follow a la historia ya que es un estimulo para mi. La cuestión es que yo no tenia planeado subir esto sino otra historia totalmente diferente a la cual le tengo mucha fe, pero decidi irme primero por la comedia para ganar algo mas de experiencia y asi poder darles una historia digna de escribirse, por eso veo importante que si ven errores en la historia me los hagan saber para corregirlo de una vez. Si quieren saber mas del proyecto y de otras historias que tengo en mente, pueden dejarme un PM o un review y con gusto les hare saber.**

 **Antes de culminar, quisiera agradecer a** **J0nas Nagera** **y a eltioRob95 por dejar mis primeros reviews en la historia, de verdad que me levantaron el animo.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, si tienen mas ideas para futuros capítulos comicos pueden dejarme su sugerencia, aunque tengo un par de historias en mente que pueden interesarles. No leeremos luego, ¡Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

 **N/A: Antes de comenzar quisiera pedir disculpas por el retraso y a los que dejaron reviews por no contestarle, mi intención era hacer todo el año pasado pero solo digamos que anduve ocupado y no tuve mucho tiempo para esto. También quiero mencionar que la historia sorpresivamente tiene más de 200 visitas y son 199 más de las que creía que iba a tener, así que gracias por visitar esta historia(los agradecimientos formales están al final del capítulo). Otra cosa es que este capítulo tiene casi 8k palabras, quise recortarlo pero no encontré en donde pero por lo menos hay mucho humor aquí y espero que lo compense. Por último, si esperan Loudcest en esta historia lamento decir que los decepcionare. Honestamente no me gustan esas clases de historia y no quiero decepcionar al público escribiendo sobre algo que realmente no me interesa, así que se los dejare a los expertos del tema. Una vez aclarado esto sigamos con la historia**

Sobre la montaña en donde solía ubicarse la cabaña, se encuentra Lana olfateando el suelo en círculos para captar el rastro de la cabaña. Lola apenas logra alcanzarla muy cansada y al llegar donde su hermana se tira boca abajo en la nieve para recuperar fuerzas.

-Lana, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

-Pues se supone que ya deberíamos estar dentro.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mi olfato dice que aquí esta la cabaña, pero no la veo.

-Déjame ver-dice Lola que se levanta y saca el mapa de su bolsillo para verificar. Compara lo que indica el mapa con los objetos que encuentra al su alrededor con la vista y nota que son iguales.

-No lo entiendo, según el mapa ya deberíamos estar adentro.

-Es lo que te dije, tal vez nos equivocamos de camino.

-O tal vez en realidad no hay una cabaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, tal vez mama y papa se referían a que la cabaña era en realidad una metáfora de nuestros corazones. Que nosotros la manteníamos cerrada para que nos dejara solos. Y el ejercicio era para que pudiéramos darnos cuenta de que una cabaña para una persona realmente es malo para nosotros y que si empezábamos a conocer más a nuestra familia pudiéramos darnos cuenta que el verdadero fin de la cabaña es para albergar a las personas más importantes para nosotros y disfrutar en familia, de esta forma por fin lograríamos alcanzar la verdadera felicidad que ofrecer un hogar familiar.

-Si…no, dijeron que habría bocadillos.

-Bueno, entonces debimos habernos equivocado. Hay que ir más arriba para ver si logramos ver la cabaña-dice Lola y ambas parten rumbo a la parte más alta de la montaña.

/

Mas debajo de donde estaban paradas las gemelas, se encuentran Lynn y Lincoln atrapados bajo la nieve. Lynn estaba inspeccionando el lugar para encontrar donde cavar sin peligro a que les caiga nieve y Lincoln estaba caminando desesperado por el lugar.

-¡Esto es malo! Estamos atrapados aquí sin comunicación con el exterior. Nadie sabe que estamos atrapados acá y para cuando nos encuentren ya seremos un par de paletas humanas. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que voy a morir sin haber besado a una chica con la lengua!

-Puff, no tiene pierdes de mucho. Es básicamente lo mismo que besar con la boca cerrada- dice Lynn mientras se detiene frente a él.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, en realidad es una boba fantasía masculina y de las telenovelas el creer que besar con la boca abierta representa pasión pero en verdad no es la gran cosa.

-Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?

-No, ¿Estás loco? Es lo mejor de una relación. Ahora deja de ponerte paranoico y ayúdame a cavar para salir de aquí.

Lincoln estaba algo molesto con su hermana por lo de hace un rato, pero se aguantó para ayudar a su hermana y salir de ese infierno helado. Pero en los únicos lugares que podían cavar había un alto riesgo de que les caiga nieve encima y en los otros la pared de nieve era muy gruesa para cavar con las manos.

-Lynn, es inútil. Jamás lograremos salir de aquí. Es nuestro fin.-Lincoln se sienta en el suelo abatido

-Por dios, ya te estás hablando como Lucy. No vamos a morir, no mientras yo esté a cargo.

-¿Quién dijo que estas a cargo?

-Soy la mayor, por ende yo estoy a cargo. Y como tu superior, te exijo que te levantes del suelo y sigas buscando una salida.

-No tiene caso, vamos a morir.

-Escúchame, si no me ayudas la que terminara por matarte seré yo. Así que levanta tu trasero del suelo y empieza a buscar algo que pueda servir para cavar.

Resignado, Lincoln se levanta del suelo y empieza a recorrer el lugar para encontrar algo que ayude a cavar. En una esquina ve una pequeña mesa con un extraño aparato encima.

-Oye Lynn, ven a ver esto.

Lynn se acerca a donde esta su hermano.

-Más te vale que sea una pala, porque si no es así entonces yo…-le se detiene al examinar el objeto indicado por e albino-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que nos puede ser útil.

En la mesa estaba un telégrafo de morse.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que vi a Lisa utilizar uno de esto una vez, me dijo que hablaba con un colega en no sé dónde.

-¿Quieres decir que es un teléfono?

-Tal vez, pero hay que primero examinarlo antes de…-Lincoln no pudo terminar su frase ya que la deportista lo empujo y se adueñó del aparato

-¡Quítate, tontolon! Yo hare la llamada para asegurarme de que no metas la pata-Lynn agarra el telégrafo y empieza a intentar separarlo creyendo que es como un teléfono fijo, pero el dispositivo no cede y Lynn empieza a sacudirlo con desesperación tratando de separarlo.

/

En la recepción, el telégrafo de los guardabosques empieza a moverse como loco y uno de los rangers lo nota.

-Ay no, otra vez están jugando con el telégrafo de la cabaña. Sera mejor que lo desconecte antes de que rompan el nuestro-desconecta el telégrafo y este deja de moverse.

/

Lynn seguía agitando con fuerza el telégrafo para hacer que funcione. Lincoln se levanta del suelo.

-Lynn, suelta eso que lo vas a romper-Lincoln forcejea con Lynn para quitarle el telégrafo.

-Suéltalo tú, lo estoy arreglando.

-No es cierto, lo estas rompiendo.

-Que no

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

Ambos comienzan a pelear y el telégrafo se rompe en 2.

-Ya está feliz Lynn, lo rompiste.

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien trato de quitármelo y por eso se rompió.

-¡AHG maldición! Eres increíblemente terca. Ese probablemente era nuestra única forma de comunicarnos con el exterior, ¡nos acabas de condenar!

Lynn mira los pedazos del aparato y se le prende el foco.

-O tal vez halle la forma de sacarnos de aquí-Lynn agarra una de las partes-usaremos esto como palas improvisadas para cavar la nieve.

-¿Estás loca? No hay manera de que funcione.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Porque estoy abierta a sugerencia.

Lincoln lo pensó un momento y no se le ocurrió nada, entonces acompaño a Lynn a la puerta y ambos empiezan a cavar.

/

Encima de la cabaña está parado Lucy algo extrañada, Luan se acerca por detrás con el mapa en la mano.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Algo anda mal, se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado.

-Déjame ver el mapa.

Luan estira el mapa y compara el terreno.

-Tienes razón, ya deberíamos estar dentro.

-Tal vez este mal impreso.

-Tienes razón. Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que los cartógrafo no tienen los pies en la tierra Jajá ¿entiendes?

-Ese fue terrible.

-Lo sé, se me terminaron los chistes en el camino. ¿Qué te dicen los fantasmas esos?

-No lo sé, los opaca dos animas que piden ayuda sin cesar.

-Bueno, pues quizás debamos subir más a ver si encontramos la cabaña. ¿Tú qué opinas Lucy?-pregunta Luan y ve que su hermana desapareció como de costumbre-¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estás?

Luan camina a la derecha de donde estaba parada para buscar a Lucy.

-¿Lucy? Esto no es gracioso, puedes jugar cuando lleguemos a casa pero tenemos que buscar la cabaña. ¿Lucy?

Luan ve que al frente hay un risco de altura considerable. Luan piensa en la posibilidad de que Lucy este en el fondo del risco.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Lucy!

-¿Qué?-dice Lucy cuando aparece por detrás de Luan. La comediante se asusta por la repentina aparición de la gótica y del susto salta al risco

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-grita Luan hasta que cae en el fondo.

-Luan ¿estás bien?

-*Puagh*…no. Esta nieve sabe rara -dice Luan muy adolorida.

/

En la cabaña, Lincoln y Lynn están cavando un agujero con las partes del telégrafo. Ya han avanzado bastante y no deben tardar en salir. Lynn cavaba con energía mientras que Lincoln apenas podía levantar su "pala".

-Lincoln, no te detengas ya estamos por salir.

-No puedo seguir así. Sabes que no tengo buena condición física y no soy bueno cavando.

-Ni creas que me dejaras hacer todo el trabajo.

-Lynn, siento que estoy por desmayarme.

-Que tonto eres, apenas has levantado tu "pala" y ya estás cansado. De verdad que eres todo una vergüenza.

-Si crees que con insultos vas a lograr que siga cavando, debo decirte que te equivocas.

Lynn estaba en aprietos, tardaría mucho cavar todo el agujero por si sola y Lincoln ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir y la provocación no dio resultados. Pero ella conocía al albino como la palma de su mano y sabe que hay un insulto que él no soporta.

-Tienes razón, no eres capaz de ayudarme a cavar porque eres una mariquita.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

-Ya me oíste, un verdadero hombre no tendría problemas con esto.

-¡Soy un hombre!

-Pfft, si claro. Tal vez por fuera pero por dentro eres toda una mariquita.

-¡Retira eso AHORA!

-No hasta que me demuestres que eres un hombre.

-¡Te enseñare lo que es ser un hombre!

Lincoln agarra su pala improvisada y empieza a cavar con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, dejando a Lynn con la boca abierta. Finalmente logra cavar una salida y ambos hermanos sacan sus cabezas por el agujero.

-¡Lo hicimos, salimos! Hermano eso fue increíble.

-Te dije que era un hombre.

-Cierto, perdóname por haberme burlado de ti pero era la única forma de que me ayudaras.

-No, soy yo el que debe disculparse. Debí haberte ayudado a cavar más y no dejarte todo el trabajo.

-No te preocupes, me acabas de demostrar que eres capaz de sobrevivir a situaciones extremas. ¡Venga esos 5!-dice Lynn mientras extiende su mano derecha. Lincoln le sigue la corriente y ambos chocan los 5. Por desgracia el sonido de las palmas de las manos hace que la montaña tiemble más fuerte y cae una avalancha sobre ellos que tapa el túnel que cavaron para salir y los manda a ambos dentro de la cabaña.

/

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?-dice Luna con molestia, quien además tiene ambas piernas por detrás de su cabeza, los brazos cruzados y es arrastrada por Lori que la tiene atada de la cintura con una cuerda.

-Literalmente te dije cientos de veces que te haría un petrel humano y no me creíste, tal vez con esto aprendas a respetarme más.

-Más bien a odiarte mas-Lori le pone nieve en la boca a Luna para que se calle.

-Ya cállate que me desconcentras.

-(escupe la nieve con asco) Puahg, esta nieve sabe rara.

Lori se detiene en medio del camino.

-Lori ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Algo anda mal, el mapa dice que literalmente ya deberíamos de estar en la cabaña pero solo veo nieve.

-Ouh, así que tu dichoso mapa esta malo.

-No es eso, tal vez tomamos mal el camino.

-O tal vez tú estabas mal y yo estaba bien.

-¡Silencio Luna! Estoy revisando donde nos equivocamos.

-Más bien en donde te equivocaste-dicho esto Lori le pone más nieve en la boca de Luna para que se calle. Luna por su parte la escupe con disgusto. Lori busca por todo el mapa en donde pudieron haber tomado un mal camino, pero encuentra que siguieron la ruta establecida por el mapa. En conclusión, el mapa está mal impreso.

-No puede ser-tira el mapa a un lado-Luna, tenías razón. El mapa está mal impreso y no se en donde estamos.

-Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es el sonido de una pretensiosa que admite que estuvo mal y que su hermana más cool estaba bien-decía Luna en tono de burla

-Grr, si ok. Tenías razón, el mapa estaba malo, ahora ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?

-Mmm, con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que harás exactamente todo lo que te diga.

-Bien, pero nada humillante, ¿ok?

-Hecho, ahora sácame de aquí.

Lori desamarra el nudo de la cintura y da un fuerte tirón que hace que Luna de varias vueltas y cae sentada algo mareada. Una vez recuperada, se levanta.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde hay que ir?

-Bueno normalmente a esta hora el viento sopla al norte y la cabaña está en la parte de arriba de la montaña, así que tenemos que ir ¡por allá!-Luna señala a la izquierda suya y comienza a caminar.

-Luna, ahí es de dónde venimos.

Luna se da la vuelta y camina al lado opuesto.

-Entonces es por acá.

-Ay dios mío, nos vamos a perder acá-se lamenta Lori y sigue a la rockera.

/

Lynn y Lincoln se levantaban pero todavía sentados en el suelo, aturdidos por la avalancha que recién los azoto.

-Siento como que me arrollo un tren hecho de nieve.

-Me siento como la primera vez que practique Lucha en patines. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Creo que fue otro alud, pero esta vez fue por chocar los 5.

-¡¿Que?!-dijo Lynn muy enojada que se acerca a Lincoln-¡Esto es culpa tuya!

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste la que quería chocar los 5!

-Ah sí, pues…tu…hiciste…eres… ¡eres un idiota!

Lincoln estaba por responderle pero se dio cuenta de que no llegarían a ningún lado, así que se tragó su orgullo y trata de dialogar con su explosiva hermana

-Lynn, es obvio que no saldremos de aquí si seguimos peleando. Hay que trabajar juntos si queremos salir de aquí, ¿estás conmigo?

-Bien. Pero que quede claro que eres un idiota.

-Ahg, de acuerdo-dijo Lincoln entre dientes.

Como las palas improvisadas están pérdidas, ambos hermanos empezaron a buscar otra cosa que les ayude a salir. Por desgracia no hay muchos objetos en la cabaña, solo la mesa con algo de comida y bebidas, los sillones y una de esas palas para chimeneas, pero nada que los ayude a salir. Afortunadamente Lincoln encontró una caja de emergencias roja y dentro encontró un objeto que los podría salvar.

-¿Sera posible?... ¡Si lo es! ¡Es una pistola de bengala! ¡Nos salvamos!

Lynn se acerca donde Lincoln y le quita la pistola.

-¡Dame eso, tontolon! No permitiré que vuelvas a arruinar otra oportunidad de escapar.

-Lynn ten cuidado, podrías disparar por accidente

-¿A caso me tomas por tonta? He manejado armas desde antes. Recuerda que estuve en el equipo de tiro olímpico de la escuela.

-¿Te refieres al equipo que te expulso por dispararle en el brazo a un maestro?

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Una vez es un accidente, no 5 veces.

-El punto es que soy una profesional, no hay nada de que debas preocuparte-dicho esto la pistola se dispara y la bengala pasa por toda la cabaña derramando las bebidas y tumbando algo de la comida. Lincoln y Lynn se agachan para protegerse hasta que la bengala se detiene en la chimenea. Lincoln reprocha a Lynn con la mirada.

-Ves a lo que me refería.

-Sí, pues tú lo hubieras hecho peor.

-Es increíble lo obstinada que eres, no eres capaz de reconocer que metiste la pata.

-Relájate, ya verás que todo va a mejorar.

-¿Cómo?-dicho esto, la bengala en la chimenea explota y por fortuna enciende una fogata. Los niños incrédulos celebran.

-¡Siiiiiiii!-gritan ambos alegres.

Pero para su mala suerte, la nieve se cuela por la chimenea y apaga el fuego.

-Aaah-se lamentan ambos.

/

En las sillas transportadoras, los señores Loud están todavía estancados esperando a que reactiven las sillas. El patriarca de la familia aún sigue alterado y su esposa trata de calmarlo.

-Relájate Lynn, ya están reparando las guayas de las maquinas. Pronto llegaremos a la cabaña a salvo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Seguramente ya se dieron por vencidos y nos abandonaron. No tiene caso, ¡vamos a morir y todo por querer enseñar a mis hijos una lección de vida!-se lamenta Lynn sr, pero se da cuenta de un detalle importante-un minuto… ¿Dónde está Lily? ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡No puede ser, debe haberse caído de las sillas y está perdida en esta horrible montaña!-Lynn llora desconsoladamente por su hija menor y su esposa lo reconforta.

-Lynn, cálmate por un segundo. Lily no está perdida, recuerda que la dejamos en casa con el Señor Grouse.

/

En La casa Load, las mascotas se encuentran haciendo una fiesta con otros animales. Lily estaba montado una tabla surfeando entre la multitud. El señor Grouse estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala dormido mientras unos perros le pintan la cara con un marcador.

/

-Así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella-continuo la señora Loud

Lynn sr se tranquiliza un poco, pero aun sigue alterado por la altura. El guardabosque termina de hablar en la radio y se dirige a la pareja.

-Tengo buenas noticias, lograron desmantelar al robot y comenzaron las reparaciones de las guayas.

-¡Excelente! Pero ¿Cuándo vamos a seguir subiendo?

-Justo ahora-las sillas se empiezan a mover para alegría de los usuarios.

-Lynn las sillas se empezaron a mover, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-No hasta que lleguemos a tierra.

/

En otro lado de la montaña, las gemelas han encontrado la cabaña de vigilancia de los guardabosques creyendo que es la indicada por sus padres.

-Al fin, encontramos la bendita cabaña.

-Lola, ¿estas segura de que esta es la cabaña?

-Tiene que ser esta, no hay otra cabaña en kilómetros a la redonda.

Las gemelas entran a la cabaña. Dentro de esta se encuentra un escritorio grande marrón con un cobertor de color verde, al lado de este una mesa más pequeña que lleva encima un aparato extraño, detrás de ambos esta una chimenea encendida y encima de esta un alce disecado.

-Es acogedora, aunque carece de mobiliarios.

-Eso es algo raro, creí que mama y papa traerían sillas para todo.

-Por favor Lana, no tienen ni para arreglar la camioneta. Es más, me sorprende que tengan dinero para alquilar una cabaña.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso-Lana camina detrás del escritorio y encuentra un mini refrigerador que tiene unas latas de refresco.

-Hey Lola, atrapa-Lana le lanza una lata de refresco sin marca y Lola lo atrapa para después destaparlo y tomar un sorbo.

-Refrescante. Es como dicen, el primer sorbo siempre es el más sabroso. Y ambas somos las primeras en beber una soda en la cabaña.

-Sí señor, el instinto de gemelas lo hace de nuevo. ¡Por las gemelas!-Lana alza su lata en señal de brindis.

-¡Por las gemelas!-ambas chocan las latas, esta vez no hubo un alud.

Pasa un tiempo y Lana estaba sentada en una silla en medio de la cabaña terminando su refresco y Lola estaba sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y la lata en su mano. De pronto se oyen unos gritos aterrados en las afueras del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-dice Lola e inmediatamente después la puerta se abre con violencia revelando a Leni y a Lisa quienes se encontraban exhaustas por la carrera que emprendieron.

-¡Leni, Lisa! ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-pregunta Lola

-Sí, parecen que les ataco un yeti.

-¡Un yeti! ¿Dónde?-dice Leni asustada

-Leni, cálmate. El yeti ya se fue. ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas y te relajas un poco?

Leni se sienta en la silla del escritorio y busca en las gavetas algo que la entretenga. Lisa se sacude la nieve y nota que están dentro de una cabaña.

-Esperen un minuto, ¿en dónde se supone que estamos?

-¡Estas en la cabaña bebe!

-Exacto, ustedes dos fueron las segundas en llegar después de nosotras obvio.

Lisa seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, habían encontrado la cabaña sin siquiera buscarla.

-¿Cómo es que logramos encontrarla? En ningún momento sentí que subíamos por la montaña.

-Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. Si algo he aprendido en estos 6 años que tengo de vida es que Dios siempre cuida a las…Lenis-dice Lola a su hermana genio

Leni saca de la gaveta del escritorio unas revistas playboy.

-Miren revistas-Leni mira extrañada la revista-Guau, las mujeres en estas revistas no tienen mucha ropa y la que tiene no van con ellas. No hay problema, les hare unos bellos vestidos que combinen con sus estilos-Leni saca un marcador y empieza a rayar las paginas mientras sus hermanas la miran confundidas.

-Bajo circunstancias normales, respondería con un contrargumento que probara que tu hipótesis es errónea, pero basándome en los hechos reciente es bastante claro que la ciencia y la lógica han sido tiradas por la borda por lo que me abstendré a seguir con eso y empezare a explorar el otro lado.

-¿Y cuál es ese?

-La bendita ignorancia-dice Lisa mientras se recarga en su silla.

-Bien dicho Lis, atrapa-Lana le lanza una lata de refresco y esta la atrapa sin dejar de reclinarse.

-Esto es lo que realmente necesitaba, un día de relajación con mis hermanas en un aposento libre de ruido y bebidas refrescantes.

-Tú lo has dicho-dice Lola y ambas chocan sus latas para después tomar un sorbo.

Pasado un tiempo la puerta vuelve a ser abierta con violencia y entra una gótica muy molesta seguida de una comediante nada alegre.

-¡Este ha sido el peor viaje que he tenido en mi condenada vida!-dice Lucy

-¡Pues tampoco fue muy agradable para mí!

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?

-Oh, qué bueno que preguntas. Lucy ¿te importaría contarles a nuestras hermanas sobre nuestro fatídico viaje?

-Si no te importa, preferiría en este momento meditar un poco para evitar partirte la cara-dice Lucy mientras se sienta en el suelo

-Típico de Lucy, ignorar por completo a su familia aun cuando ¡le piden ayuda!

-Ok, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

-Te diré exactamente que paso. Estaba buscando la cabaña cuando caigo en cuenta que Lucy desapareció. La buscaba por todos lados y no la veía, hasta que vi una zanja de gran profundidad cerca. Pensé que Lucy se había caído y fui a revisar, de pronto se me aparece por detrás como siempre lo hace y del susto caí dentro de la zanja.

-Ouch-dijeron las hermanas al unísono.

-Esa no es la peor parte. Lo peor fue que me había lastimado un poco la pierna y no podía levantarme, le pedí ayuda a Lucy y ¿saben lo que hizo?... ¡se quedó ahí parada mientras le hablaba al aire!

-No le hablaba al aire, sentí una energía que me indicaba donde estaba la cabaña.

-"Sentí una energía"-dijo Luan en tono de burla-¡Me quede enterrada en la nieve en lo que me parecieron horas! Hasta que unos guardabosques me vieron, me "acomodaron la pierna" y me llevaron con Lucy ¡quien seguía hablando con sus amigos imaginarios!

-¡Te he dicho que no son amigos imaginarios, son espíritus!

-¡Para lo que me importa!

Luan se aleja de Lucy y se sienta en la única silla vacía restante muy molesta por lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Lucy, ¿y tú por que estas molesta?-pregunta Lana.

-Estuve todo el viaje soportando a este costal de chistes malos, ¿tu como estarías?

-¡Al menos no le introduzco a la gente deseos suicidas!

-¡Según tú!

-¡Muy bien, ya cálmense!-grito Lola a sus hermanas obstinadas, quienes se asustaron por el repentino grito.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta en donde están paradas? ¡Están dentro de la cabaña! A pesar de que ambos tienen claras intenciones de destrozarse mutuamente, lo lograron. No solo evadieron el castigo, sino que llegaron contra todo pronóstico.

Ambas se dan cuenta que tiene razón, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron llegaron a la cabaña.

-Es cierto, con todo lo que paso pudimos llegar-dice Luan con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Aun cuando no había luz al final del túnel, estamos aquí-replico Lucy.

-Cierto. Pero ahora lo que quiero es una refrescante lata de soda.

-¡Sale un par!-dice Lana y le lanza una lata de refresco a Luan y a Lucy, las cuales atrapan y beben un sorbo cada una.

Más tarde, Lori con una cara de pocos amigos abría la puerta y el ver que sus hermanas ya estaban dentro solo la puso más molesta.

-¡Perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto! ¡Somos las ultimas en llegar y no poder hablar con mi bubu osito por 2 semanas y todo por tu culpa Luna!

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste la que siguió el mapa cuando dije que no había que hacerlo!

-Es increíble que a pesar de todo sigas echándome la culpa, ¿pero sabes qué? Ya no importa ¡Ya nada importa! ¡Somos las ultimas en llegar y ya nada me importa!-exclamo Lori con ira en su tono.

-Wow Lori, cálmate. No son las ultimas en llegar-dijo Lana para calmar a la mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Ay, gracias a dios! No seré castigada.

-Sí, Lynn y Lincoln aún no ha llegado-dice Lola.

-Menos mal, tengo varios conciertos en este mes y no pienso perderme ninguno-dice Luna mientras se adentra más a la cabaña y se sienta en el suelo junto con Luan.

Lori seguía molesta por la actitud arrogante de su hermana pero como ya todo termino no tendría que soportarlo más.

-Como sea, me alegra que todo acabara. Literalmente fue el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Luan

-Bueno, como ya deben de enterarse el mapa estaba mal impreso-relata Lori a lo cual todas asintieron-Entonces deambulamos por toda la montaña buscando esta cabaña guiadas por la lunática de Luna.

-¿Cómo que lunática? Te recuerdo que gracias a mi fue que la encontramos.

-¿Gracias a ti? ¡Estuvimos dando vueltas en círculos por horas!

-Eso no es cierto, eso era el camino a la cabaña.

-Luna, nos topamos con una roca en forma de rosquilla 7 veces.

-¿Cómo sabes que era la misma roca? Pudieron ser otras que se parecían.

Lori iba a replicar a su hermana pero sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, por lo que opto por ignorarla y sentarse en la mesa con Lola.

-¿Sabes que Luna? Piensa lo que quieras, tuviste suerte que Lynn y Lincoln no había llegado pero ya no importa. Ahora solo quiero una lata de refresco-insinuó a Lana.

-Ya le serví a las demás, ustedes busquen las suyas.

Lori resignada se levanta para sacar del mini refrigerador 2 latas de refresco, le lanza una a Luna quien la atrapa y se sienta nuevamente en la mesa. Todo estuvo en calma por 1 minuto hasta que Lucy noto algo muy extraño.

-Esperen, ¿dijeron que Lynn y Lincoln no han llegado?-pregunto a lo que su hermanas asintieron.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido. Lynn es la más atlética de nosotras, por lo que ya debería haber llegado.

Tenía razón, Lynn era alguien capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo físico que se le cruzase y era raro que todavía no había logrado ubicar la cabaña. Todas se preocuparon por esto, pero luego recordaron algo importante.

-Recuerda que esta con Lincoln y él no es muy atlético que digamos. Seguramente la retraso o algo así-le recuerda Lola

-Coincido con nuestra hermana. El estado físico de nuestro hermano es inferior al promedio de un joven de su edad producto a la falta de actividad física periódica, lo que perjudicaría considerablemente al progreso de nuestra hermana Lynn.

-Puede que tengan razón pero aun así se han tardado demasiado. Digo una cosa es atrasarse por unos minutos, ¿pero horas? Como máximo Lynn se retrasaría por 1 hora aun con Lincoln como compañero.

Una vez más las hermanas se mostraron preocupadas (excepto Leni que seguía dibujando la revista)

-No creen que les haya pasado algo, ¿o sí?-pregunto Luan algo asustada.

Ninguna supo cómo responder. La teoría de que algo les haya pasado a 2 de sus hermanos no podía ser descartada por más que quisieran. Más de una estaba pensando en salir a buscarlos, pero en ese momento Lori tomo la palabra.

-No, seguramente están bien. Y aunque fuera verdad que les paso algo, seguramente uno de esos guardabosques los debe estar ayudando ahora.

Todas lo pensaron un momento y vieron que tenía razón. Sus padres les dijeron que en caso de emergencia podían llamar por unos de esos teléfonos o pedir ayuda a uno de los guardabosques que rondaban por ahí. Sin más preocupaciones todas empezaron a charlar entre si esperando a que sus padres llegasen con Lincoln y Lynn acompañándolos.

/

En la verdadera cabaña, Lincoln estaba contando la comida mientras Lynn buscaba una pelota o algo con que distraerse.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que con algo de moderación tenemos comida por hasta 1 semana.

-¿Cuál es la mala?

-Que se rompió el tubo del gas propano por el último alud y este se metió adentro.

Lynn vio a su derecha y tal como lo había dicho su hermano el tanque se había metido adentro rompiendo parte de la pared.

-Lo que significa que no hay calefacción.

Lynn suspiro con derrota al escuchar eso último. Ambos tenían abrigos, pero eso no impedía que el frio se colara en sus cuerpos.

-Genial ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora hay que esperara que alguien nos rescate.

-Por favor Lincoln, no seas ilusos. Nadie va a venir a rescatarnos.

-Claro que si Lynn, tenemos 9 hermanos y 2 padres que nos aman mucho y tarden o temprano se darán cuenta que estamos atrapados. Pero hasta entonces tenemos que ser pacientes.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer mientras tanto?

-Mmm…no lo sé, ¿conversar?

-Ahm, creo que está bien por ahora.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos sin saber que decir. Establecer una conversación casual y civilizada no era muy común en la casa Loud. Lynn fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Yyyy… ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien.

-¿Tienes novia o algo así?

-No, ¿y tú?

-No, tampoco.

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo reino por la cabaña por un tiempo, hasta que nuevamente Lynn lo rompió.

-Esto es estúpido, quiero hacer otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Jugar con una pelota o algo parecido, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que toque un balón y ya me estoy poniendo ansiosa-dijo Lynn con algo de histeria en su voz. Lincoln buscaba una forma de calmarla.

-Lynn, solo relájate. No es necesario que te alteres. ¿Qué te parece si ambos hacemos muñecos de nieve?

Lynn lo pensó un momento y al ver que no había nada más que hacer accedió. Más tarde ambos ya tenían sus muñecos de nieve hechos a la perfección.

-Debo decirlo, en todos mis años de vida jamás había hecho un muñeco de nieve tan perfecto como este. Más que todo por el hecho de tener miedo de que alguna de ustedes me los derribe, pero ahora que estoy lejos de mis otras hermanas soy capaz de concentrarme y hacer las cosas a la perfección. ¿No lo crees Lynn?-pregunto Lincoln a su hermana pero esta no contestaba-¿Lynn?-pregunto otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Lincoln se volteo y la vio contemplando a su muñeco con una mirada sin expresión alguna, pero esta veía al muñeco de nieve como si fuera un balón de futbol listo para ser golpeado lo cual hizo sin dudarlo hasta que el muñeco de nieve quedo destrozado. Esto dejo confundido y a la vez algo asustado al albino ya que sabía que su hermana comenzaba a perder la cordura por la claustrofobia.

-Este balón era muy blando, necesito uno más duro y grande.

Lincoln se acerco a ella para ver si está bien.

-Lynn, ¿estás bien?-dijo tocando el hombro de su hermana. Ella lo aparta con violencia.

-¡No me toques! ¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate y aléjate de mí! Necesito aire

Lynn se apartó de su hermano y abre la puerta para salir pero le cae nieve encima, lo que causa que se enoje aún más y se alejó en un rincón a sentarse con su cara hundida en sus rodillas. Lincoln decidió dejarla en paz por ahora para que se calme y evitar que le parta la cara.

Minutos después, Lynn estaba tarareando la canción de Rocky con la mirada clavada en la pared hasta que escucha un leve susurro.

-¿Quién es?-dije Lynn sin ánimos. Otra vez vuelve a escuchar el susurro un poco más fuerte-¿Quién es?-vuelve a preguntar Lynn un poco más fuerte pero sin que su hermano la escuche.

-Detrás de ti Lynn-dice una voz extraña de hombre.

Lynn se voltea y se encuentra con algo extraño. Había alguien parado ahí, pero lo más extraño era quien era esa persona.

-¿Pele? ¿Eres un fantasma? Pero no estás muerto.

-No soy el verdadero Pele, solo tome su forma para que agarres confianza y no te asustes.

-Ok, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo soy el dios del futbol y estoy aquí porque estoy buscando a una jovencita para darle mis habilidades futbolísticas y convertirla en la nueva estrella del futbol. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti, dicen que eres buena.

-Me ofendes, Pele. ¡Soy la mejor de toda la ciudad!

-Entonces pruébalo. Demuéstrame tus habilidades con el balón y si lo que me dices es verdad entonces estaré muy complacido de otorgarte mis destrezas y convertirte en una superestrella.

Lynn no lo podía creer, era la oportunidad de convertirse en una superestrella y volver su sueño realidad. Pero había un problema.

-Oh, bueno veras el hecho es que…no tengo un balón acá.

-¿¡Como?! ¿Qué clase de futbolista no tiene un balón para practicar?

-No es mi culpa, es que mi papa…

-¡No quiero oír tus excusas! Tal vez fue que me equivoque de niña y termine contigo por error.

-No, espere. Si soy esa niña, solo dame un balón y lo probare.

-No funciona así, tiene que ser un balón tuyo.

-Pero espere, por favor. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Bueno…creo que hay algo que puedes usar.

-¿Qué cosa?

"Pele" señalo a Lincoln, que había hecho uno replica de sus hermanas de nieve y estaba haciendo a sus padres.

-¿Acaso está detrás de Lincoln?

-No, me refiero a su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Ugh, vaya que eres lenta! Me refiero que puedes usar su cabeza como balón.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo. Él es mi hermano.

-Un verdadero triunfador no deja que nadie se interponga en su éxito, ni siquiera la familia.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero aun no estoy muy segura.

-Tal vez no eres digna de llamarte deportista, buscare a otra niña que si tenga las agallas para hacer lo necesario para ser un fenómeno deportivo-dijo "Pele" y chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer.

-¡Espera!

"Pele" volvió a aparecer.

-¿Que?

-Tienes que darme una oportunidad. No es que no quiera ser una estrella, es solo que hablamos de la vida de mi hermano, no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera. Solo dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo bien o buscar una alternativa, por favoooooor-dijo Lynn de rodillas. "Pele" lo considero un momento y finalmente le dijo.

-Bueno, ahora está por comenzar la final de la copa de Madagascar y debo estar presente por ser el dios del futbol. Así que tienes 2 horas para encontrar un balón y mostrarme de lo que eres capaz y si para ese entonces no estas listas, buscare a alguien más para convertirla en superestrella.

-De acuerdo-dijo Lynn reincorporándose. Una vez más, "Pele" desapareció con un chasquido y dejo a Lynn sola, quien se quedó debatiendo consigo misma sobre lo que debía hacer para conseguir la bendición de su ídolo, pero eso tendría un gran costo… y ese costo era la vida de su hermano. Por un lado ella amaba a su hermano más de lo que aparentaba y no se atrevería a hacerle daño…bueno no de esa forma. Y por el otro esa era su oportunidad para finalmente ser la mejor jugadora de futbol del mundo. Estaba indecisa.

-"Bueno tranquila, Lynn. Sabes que esta es una oportunidad única y no la puedes desperdiciar. Así que vas a hacer esto: Vas a vigilar a Lincoln el tiempo que queda y si él te provoca… le arrancas la cabeza. Pero mientras tanto busca una pelota para no tener que recurrir a eso"-pensó Lynn e inmediatamente fue a buscar en todo el lugar algo que le sirve como pelota y Lincoln seguía jugando con su familia de nieve…sin imaginar lo que le espera.

/

En las sillas eléctricas, los señores Loud ya estaban llegando a la cima y cuando lo hicieron Lynn Loud sr se arrodillo.

-¡Tierra! ¡O cuanto te extrañe!-dijo el señor Loud casi derramando lágrimas y luego empezó a besar el suela repetidas veces hasta que se detuvo.

-Esta nieve sabe rara.

-Ah, sí. Eso es debido a que cuando no hay nieve esta parte del recinto es utilizada por varias compañías para el procesamiento y producción de abono y a veces quedan residuos-explico el guardabosque que los acompañaba. Lynn sr al escuchar eso grito todo asqueado y comenzó a pasarse las manos por la lengua para quitarse el sabor, pero se da cuenta de que sus manos también tocaron la nieve así que grita nuevamente y se pasa la lengua por su chaqueta frenéticamente.

-Se ve algo cansado señor Loud. ¿Qué le parece si lo llevo al centro de vigilancias y le sirvo un café para que se relaje?

-Aja, me pabece bien-dijo Lynn con la lengua en su chaqueta.

Todos se dirigen al centro de vigilancia, pero al entrar se sorprendieron al encontrar a las hermanas Loud destrozando el lugar con sus travesuras que son típicas en la casa Loud.

-¿Eh, que está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Wow, que estirado bro. Relájate, estas en la cabaña Loud así que tomate una soda y deja salir las vibras negativas-dice Luna y le entrega una soda.

-¡Esas son mis sodas! ¿Saquearon el refrigerador?-el guardabosque está molesto, pero lo está más cuando ve a Leni dibujando unas revistas-Un minuto ¿Qué estás haciendo con las revistas?

-Bueno, las chicas de ahí tienen unos trajes que no combinaban así que les diseño unos vestidos que les quedara muy bien.

-¡Esas son mis revistas, no puedes rayarlas!

-No las estoy rayando, las estoy redecorando.

El guardabosque esta que explota de la ira, pero se da cuenta de que alguien falta en la cabaña.

-Un momento, ¿Qué le paso a Gary? El debería quedarse vigilando acá. ¡Gary! ¡Gary!

-¿Si, señor?

-Gary, ¿en dónde diablos estabas?

-Encontré a estas 2 chicas en el bosque y las lleve acá (señala a Luan y a Lucy), entonces decidí volver para ver si encontraba a alguien más perdido y como no encontré a nadie decidí regresar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Estos niños están causando desastres en el centro de vigilancia.

-Espere, ¿dijo que era el centro de vigilancia? Porque de ser así significa que esta no es nuestra cabaña.

Todas quedaron atónitas ante la revelación. ¿Significa que se equivocaron todas y pararon en la cabaña incorrecta?

-Entonces, ¿en dónde está nuestra cabaña?-Lana fue la que pregunta.

-Solo hay otra cabaña en el lugar y es la que está allá-el guardabosque se acerca a la ventana y señala al frente, pero se percata de que no hay nada-Eso es muy extraño, la cabaña desapareció.

-Ah, señor. Debe ver esto. Según esto, hubo varios registros de aludes en la zona.

El guardabosque se acerca a la maquina en donde está su compañero y comprueba la veracidad de su declaración.

-Entonces quiere decir que la cabaña que estaba ahí fue enterrada por la nieve.

-¡LINCOLN Y LYNN PUEDEN ESTAR ATRAPADOS AHÍ ADENTRO!-dijo la madre de las hermanas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-todos los Louds gritan horrorizados ante la posibilidad de que ambos estén atrapados ahí.

-Calma, calma que no cunda el pánico. Gary y yo traeremos un equipo de excavación y rescataremos a sus hermanos.

-Nosotras iremos con ustedes-declaro Lori a lo que todas asintieron.

-No pueden, es muy peligroso.

Lola se sube a la mesa y le agarra el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Escúcheme, guardabosque de segunda. No estamos dispuestas a dejar a nuestros hermanos sufrir en esa horrenda cabaña y con esos feos abrigos, así que si no quiere que le envié a sus superiores un video de lo que hace cuando esta solo le sugiero que nos deje rescatar a nuestros hermanos!-le dijo Lola con furia en su voz. El guardabosque estaba pálido, no podía dejar que sus superiores se enterasen que le gusta comer flores cuando no hay nadie cerca. No es algo grave, pero si es algo vergonzoso por lo que tuvo que ceder.

-Muy bien pueden venir, pero solo si me entregas la cinta niña.

Lola lo suelta y le entrega la cinta que saco de su chaqueta.

-Gary, ve a la cabaña central y trae equipo para 11 personas más.

Gary se va y el guardabosque se coloca su equipo de excavación para prepararse para buscar a los niños extraviados.

/

En la cabaña, Lynn estaba sentada con sus rodillas en el pecho mirando fijamente a Lincoln que estaba en la misma posición a unos metros frente a ella también mirándola.

-"Míralo. Esta sentado ahí como un lunático mirándote por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Analizándote como si fuera a hacer algo, ¿pero qué?"-piensa Lynn.

-"Vaya, Lynn es muy buena en los concursos de mirada. Ya me están ardiendo los ojos, pero no voy a rendirme. No dejare que me venza esta vez"-piensa Lincoln decidido en derrotar a su hermana.

-"Ya sé lo que piensa. Quiere matarme y utilizar mi cuerpo como trineo para salvarse. ¿Pero se ha vuelto loco? Él no puede matarme. No si yo lo mato primero y uso su cabeza como balón para probarle a Pele lo buena que soy y salir de aquí como la mejor jugadora de futbol del mundo. Sí, eso es lo que hare ¡voy a matarlo!"

Lynn suelta un gruñido fuerte, se levanta y saca el atizador de la chimenea y lo alza amenazando a su hermano.

-¡Eres una maldita rata embustera y traicionera! ¡Nadie, repito NADIE amenaza a Lynn Loud con matarla!

Lincoln se levanta exaltado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

-Lynn ¿de qué hablas? No quiero matarte.

-¡Mientes! ¡TE MATARE POR SER UN MENTIROSO Y TRAIDOR!-dijo y Lynn y se abalanza contra su hermano para pegarle con el atizador. Este se agacha y lo esquiva por poco pero no se queda tranquilo ya que Lynn le lanza repetidos golpes a diestra y a siniestra que esquiva por los pelos.

Lincoln se resbala con una botella vacía y cae de espalda sobre el tanque de gas propano. Lynn se le acerca con mirada paranoica y le pone la punta de su arma debajo del cuello.

-¡Esto te pasa por aprovecharte de mí bondad y tratar de atacarme por la espalda!

-Pero Lynn, yo no…

-¡CALLATE!-Lynn grita y alza su arma y la baja para azotar el golpe final contra el albino. Lincoln grita con terror y se gira a la derecha para esquivar el golpe. El atizador rompe el tanque y este empieza a emitir unos sonidos extraños que dejan a los hermanos consternados.

-Oh oh-ambos exclaman con preocupación.

El tanque empieza una combustión y esta escapa por el tubo del tanque, causando que la casa salga disparada como un cohete. Ambos hermanos gritan mientras son arrastrados por la casa-cohete.

/

En la cabaña de vigilancia, todos están armados con equipos para empezar la expedición.

-Bien, señoritas y señor. Vamos empezar esta expedición para rescatar los cadáveres de los niños.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Ehm, quise decir cadáver viviente. Estoy seguro de que ellos están bien.

-Jefe, ya traje las bolsas para cadáveres-dijo Gary.

-Excelente, ahora ya podemos comenzar.

Los Louds estaban muy preocupados por sus hermanos, había probabilidades de que ya fuese muy tarde para ellos. Todos excepto por Leni que seguía sonriendo.

-Oyeron eso chicos, el señor dijo que nuestros hermanos están bien-dijo Leni inocentemente.

Lisa mira por la ventana y observa un objeto irreconocible que se acerca rápidamente a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué es eso?-todas se acercaron a donde estaba Lisa y contemplaron lo que ella estaba viendo. Al no reconocerlo, todos salen afuera para verlo mejor. Ven que tiene una forma familiar y que se acerca a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Acaso esa es nuestra cabaña?-Luan fue la que pregunto.

-¡Oh por dios, mis bebes están ahí dentro! ¡Lincoln, Lynn deténganse por favor!

-Parecen que no tienen frenos ¡CORRAN!-dice Lana y todos corren para evitar ser arrollados por la casa-cohete. Todos menos Lisa, que realizaba unos cálculos, y Leni que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de sus hermanos.

-Ah Leni, por favor da 2 pasos hacia atrás.

-Ok

Leni retrocede lo que dijo Lisa. El tanque de gas propano se acaba y la cabaña se detiene hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Leni. La puerta se abre y de ella salen los inquilinos con rostros blancos del susto.

-Hola Linky, hola Lynncy. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje en la cabaña?

-Ahm…fue peculiar-dijo Lincoln con voz algo aguda.

-¡Lincoln, Lynn!-todos exclamaron y abrazaron a los dos casi lloraron.

-¡Estábamos preocupados!-dijo Luan

-¡Pensamos que les había pasado algo!-dijeron las gemelas

-¡Literalmente estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto!-dijo Lori.

-Chicas, cálmense. Estamos bien-dijo Lincoln

-¿Seguro? Si no es así, puedo hacerles pruebas experimentales utilizando ingeniería genética, aunque hay riesgos de que desarrollen partes extras del cuerpo.

-Gracias por la oferta Lisa, pero estamos bien-declino Lincoln

-Bueno chicos, dejen a Lincoln y a Lynn en paz. Deben estar cansados por toda la odisea que pasaron. Vamos adentro y comamos algo del banquete.

Todos entran en forma de estampida. Por suerte había sobrado comida suficiente para que todos estuvieran satisfechos. Un rato más tarde, todos ya había degustado la deliciosa comida ofrecida por sus padres. Lynn sr se levanta de la mesa y llama la atención de todos.

-Bueno, chicos. ¿Aprendieron algo de trabajo en equipo?

-Sí, papa-dijeron todos en la mesa.

-Excelente. Y como sé que tuvieron dificultades en el viaje, nadie será castigado el día hoy-los niños celebraron la decisión de su padre.

-Me alegra oírlo cariño, pero ¿Cómo sabremos si de verdad aprendieron la lección?

-Tendremos que esperar al próximo simulacro.

3 meses después.

Amanecía otra vez en Royal Woods y era todo tranquilo…hasta que en la casa Loud suena una alarma que despierta a todo el vecindario.

-¡LOUD, APAGA ESA HORRENDA ALARMA!-grita furico el señor Grouse.

Adentro el señor Loud se levanta y llamaba a sus hijos.

-¡Chicos, levántense hay que salir de aquí ya!

Todos en la familia salen de la casa en poco tiempo y esta vez con objetos esenciales.

-Bueno querida, ¿Qué tal nos fue?

-Nueva marca. ¡Lo hicimos!

-¡Excelente, los felicito! Como premio los llevare a todos a comer pizza.

-¡SIIIIII!-todos exclaman alegres por la proposición.

En el restaurante, todos están degustando su porción de pizza.

-Vaya Lynn, tuviste razón en lo del viaje a la montaña. Ahora los chicos se llevan mejor que nunca.

-Claro que sí, porque nada es mejor para unir a una familia que una excursión peligrosa por las montañas-después de declarar esto el estómago del hombre de la casa Loud empieza a gruñir con fuerza al igual que el de su esposa.

-Creo que la naturaleza nos llama. Chicos, su madre y yo nos ausentaremos un momento así que no se peleen.

-Ok-dijeron sus hijos. Los padres se levantan y se dirigen al baño. De pronto, los niños encuentran que solo queda un pedazo extra de pizza y se miran desafiante entre ellos para ver quien se adueña de dicho pedazo.

-¡LA PIDO!-todos gritan y se lanzan sobre la mesa para agarrarla. La imagen se congela justo cuando están a punto de llegar.

Fin

 **N/A: Gracias por leer hasta el final la historia y espero que les haya valido la pena, y si no es así por favor dejen un review explicando el por qué para aprender de mi error. Esta no será mi única historia, tengo otras en mente pero la verdad no me decido cual empezar a escribir así que ustedes van a decirme cual de mis ideas les interesa más que escriba:**

 ***** **Leni, la enfermera:** **Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa contraen fiebre y Leni se queda en casa para cuidarlos, pero será más complicado de lo que creía.**

 ***** **Grillos y guerreros de cartas:** **Lynn y Lincoln entran a un concurso de cartas de guerreros de Ka'a para que Lynn pueda vengarse de una vieja amiga que la traiciono. Mientras tanto Lana, Lola y Lisa hacen una apuesta para determinar la especie de un grillo, pero lo más difícil de eso será atrapar al grillo. (Parodia de 2 episodios de The Big Bang Theory)**

 ***** **Mi querida acosadora:** **Luna es acosada por una chica con la cual tuvo una breve relación y trata de deshacerse de ella, pero su familia queda encantada con la chica. (Parodia de varios episodios de Two and a Half Men)**

 **Si les interesa alguno de estos proyectos solo tienen que dejar un review señalando su preferido y el que tenga más votos en un plazo de 2 semanas será el ganador, pero no se preocupen si escribiré todos estos proyectos pero empezare por el más votado y terminare por el menos votado. Una vez que finalice todo esto, empezare por mi proyecto principal el cual aún no he redactado por el hecho de que quiero agarrar más experiencia para entregar una historia que sea digna de ser contada, por esto es importante que cualquier error que cometa me sea señalado. Otra cosa que quiero decir es que empezare clases el próximo lunes por lo que se me complicara escribir historia más de lo acostumbrado, pero aun así aprovechare el tiempo libre que pueda para realizar mis proyectos. Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a todos los que mostraron apoyo a la historia ya que sin ellos mi autoestima hubiese bajado más de lo que ya está, pero enserio gracias por su apoyo en especial a "eltioRob95"(nuevamente),"J0nas Nagera"(nuevamente), "marati2011" y a "RRR" por sus reviews. Espero verlos pronto con la historia que eligieron, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
